Desperate
by PutPen2Paper
Summary: It was unexpected, something she could never reverse, but in a way she felt like she didn't want to.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Seven o'clock, why did my alarm go off at seven o'clock? I grabbed my alarm clock and chucked it across the room where it smashed into the wall. Great, another alarm clock to buy. I got out of bed and routinely walked into my new en-suite bathroom. Actually everything was new since we had just moved in and had got things sorted out with the idiotic furniture company, which had lost all MY furniture, yes that's right, MY furniture.

As soon as I splashed the icy cold water onto my face, I was 'alive.' I got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut red top. It was best to give a good first impression. Then I walked downstairs and out the front door before my mum or dad could notice I had a top on that would reveal more than they wanted me to show. If they caught me now they would probably make me get dressed into something 'appropriate' for school, like a long flowery dress that reached down to my ankles or something…UGH!!!I ran to my battered, old truck and jumped in, literally. It spluttered into life and off I went, into the unknown…


	2. Coffee

**Chapter 1**

I pulled up outside of the school gates and looked at the sign that read, "Forks High School".

I realised people were staring; obviously at my horrible second hand truck. In fact I would go so far as to say it was fifth hand if there was such a thing. I drove through the gates; I couldn't afford any more stares, and looked for a parking space that was vacant. It was so green here! Trees, grass; the only green I'd ever seen was in flower boxes, and usually the green was yellow, brown and dead because of the poisonous car fumes. I parked, got my bag off the passenger seat, climbed out then closed and locked the door. I turned around and spotted two girls turning their backs just after having a good long look at the new competition; a girl thing! I slowly started towards the small building which was reception. I walked through the glass doors into a small carpeted room. There was a desk at the opposite end of the building with a blonde sitting there. She looked up when I walked in and blew a pink bubble. I walked over to her. As soon as I got near her a sudden wave of strawberry bubblegum filled my nose. It smelt like she wore it instead of perfume. In fact, she reeked of it.

"What can I do for you?" She asked in a tone which made me think she didn't give a damn what I wanted she just wanted me to leave so she could get back to sitting doing nothing.

"Uh, I'm new here. I was wondering if you had my timetable." I stammered.

"Name?" She asked without looking at me.

"Poppy Jinx," I nervously said. What was happening to me? I never got nervous. In fact I was known amongst my friends to be the most confident person they'd ever met.

"Here you go," the receptionist said in a bored voice handing over a bunch of papers. I had to quickly rifle through them to find my timetable, dropping quite a few pages in the process.

"Shoot!" I said bending down to pick them all up.

"I'll help," a deep voice said beside me. I looked up from my hands and my eyes landed on a pair of dark blue ones. Warm but cold at the same time, dull and exciting…it was a weird feeling looking into them. He started to pick everything up. He didn't seem bothered that the receptionist and I were ogling at him. Utterly dismayed at how such a gorgeous person could be in existence. He stood up with my things when the blonde asked him something.

"Are you new here?" She wasn't bored now! In fact she was sitting on the edge of her seat, flicking her hair about herself, a golden halo. You could even call her an angel if she wasn't a complete Sl-

"Are you okay?" He asked. he was talking to me!

"Yes I'm fine," it was only then did I realise I was still on the floor. I was about to struggle to my feet when he offered his hand. My heart started to race. I was sure they would be able to hear it. I took his hand. Three things happened then. They were so fast I didn't realise what had happened. His hand felt like ice! So cold I thought he would burn me. I screamed so loud in shock and pulled my hand away from his. The blonde shrieked, not expecting my scream of course, and knocked over her coffee. And he jumped away from me as fast as he could, looking slightly shocked but angry at the same time. Angry at me? He was the one with hands that could freeze someone to death if you held on long enough. That sounded slightly crude but oh well. The receptionist was shrieking and rushing around everywhere. But I didn't break eye contact with him. He just stared back at me, waiting for my reaction.

It was when I felt hands mopping something off my shoulder when I felt the pain. That bloody woman had spilt her hot coffee all over me, scolding me, and it REALLY HURT!!!

I gasped and looked at my shoulder quickly before I looked back at the dirty blonde, blue eyed, pale, cold-skinned God. But he was gone! How had he simply disappeared? Nobody could move that fast.


	3. Run!

**Chapter 2**

"I'm fine!" I pleaded as woman after bloody woman, probably all receptionists? Crowded around me, as if it was an emergency!

"I'm Fine!!!!" I repeated, even though I wasn't. What was wrong with that guy's temperature? Nobody I'd ever touched had been that cold. I mean he couldn't even use the excuse of being cold because it was the middle of August, a 24 degree, and rising, climate. He had been so cold; you would have guessed he was dead. Dead? That's what he had reminded me of! A corpse. With the pearly white skin and the dark shadows under his eyes. That would make sense. OH SHUT UP POPPY!!!!! That would never happen. It's impossible! You're just watching too many sci-fi movies. All these thoughts were buzzing round my head as I got up, picked up my stuff and swiftly walked out of the cramped room without a backward glance. When I walked into English I ignored all the gasps and just walked straight to the teacher. I'd had these gasps all day and I was tired of it.

"Poppy Jinx." I said to the astonished teacher. My top had spaghetti straps and the skin where the coffee had touched it was bright red and all burnt. GREAT FIRST DAY!!

"Uh... Yes... Your shoulder," he stammered.

"Accident." I tiredly interrupted. I went to sit down in an empty seat.

"Someone sits there!" A rude girl said. She had too much make-up on and a tarty expression on her face. I would bet anything that she was 'popular'. The only other seat was in the second back row. It was next to a nice enough looking girl, but behind her sat 'him!'

I cautiously made my way towards the seat.

"Can I sit here?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah sure." DAMN!!! I was expecting, no hoping, that she would say no.

I sat down and looked straight at the board. I heard snickering so I looked around and saw the 'make-up' girl whispering, giggling and stealing glances at me, joined by three others, her wannabes.

"What?" I daringly asked. I was going to show them that I was not going to stand there and just take it.

"Nice tan!" The bitch managed to choke before she burst into fits of laughter.

"Settle down!" Said the teacher, though he didn't seem bothered. I was about to get up and punch that slag in the face, (not very ladylike but oh well), when the girl beside me spoke.

"It's a burn you absolute blonde. Honestly Stacey. Maybe we should pour boiling hot coffee over you and see how you like it!" She stopped laughing and looked at the girl full in the face.

"Shut up Renesmee, just, shut up!" She stupidly stammered. Then she turned away and didn't look in my direction again.

"How do you know?" I asked Renesmee at the end of the lesson.

"Elliot told me, you know, the guy who was there when it happened?"

"Oh yeah!" I turned around trying to find him but he was already gone.

Renesmee and I walked outside towards the car park. She said goodbye when we came to a silver Volvo. She gracefully jumped into it and disappeared. I walked the rest of the way to my truck and guess who I found?

"You really should get that shoulder looked at you know!" Elliot said scrutinizing my shoulder blade. Weirdly it didn't bother me. Usually when guys watched me I felt exposed but this was the complete opposite, I felt safe. He was on the other side of the truck to me. He leaned his hands on top of the bonnet as if it was a natural thing. I didn't mean to, but when his silky smooth hands caught my eye, I couldn't stop looking at them. He noticed my obvious gaze and dropped his hands to his sides. It was then that it happened. Suddenly his eyes changed from blue to red!!! But it wasn't that, that freaked me out, weirdly. His eyes hadn't just instantly changed. I saw something disintegrate.

"Contacts!" I muttered. I looked deep into his piercing, red eyes as if I were asking him why his eyes resembles blood and why he suddenly looked menacing. He leaned closer over the car, not caring whether his hands caught my attention or not. But they didn't. I was too scared to take my eyes away from his, which now wore an expression which could only be described as, "hungry". He leaned even closer, and did something very unexpected, he sniffed the air. He was checking my scent. This is what dogs do when they're told to track someone. They are given the scent, they memorise it then they go and capture. The only difference was, police dogs capture criminals and, "bring justice". Whereas by looking into Elliot's eyes, I could tell all he wanted to do was bring pain. Then he spoke, just one word, but it was enough. It brought my heart beating to a crescendo and I became more terrified than I'd ever been. He brought his face down to my level and in a threatening angelic voice whispered, "Run."


	4. Hidden Wood

**Chapter 3**

I looked directly at him. He wasn't joking. Even if he was about fifteen or sixteen, right now he looked like a powerful, decided man. In fact, with his red eyes and his gorgeous looks, he didn't even look human. He then turned round and started walking away. He couldn't have given up already! Or was he giving me a head start? What was he going to do to me when he found me? It was then that the idea came to my head.

"Don't you dare even touch my family. If you do I will find you and I swear you weirdo, I will Kill You!" I shouted, suddenly raging.

He turned back to me and sniggered. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said. Then he turned and disappeared round the corner.

I jumped into the truck and my hands started to shake. I choked on my tears and sat there in shock. Run where? I couldn't run to the house, that would put my family in danger. What could I do? Without even noticing what I was doing I shut the door and turned the key in the ignition. The car started to life and I was driving away. Where the hell was I going? I had to think about everything before I put it into action.

I was driving as fast as I dared out of the gates. Elliot was nowhere to be seen which in a way made things more nerve-racking. Where was I going? God I wish I could answer myself!

I was speeding down the road. Maybe this was instinct, I was reacting to being completely scared out of my wits. Racing past trucks that could probably go much faster than my piece of junk. This wasn't safe. I couldn't go home, I couldn't go somewhere where there was people around because that would endanger others. The Woods! He would never find me in a dense wood where you could hide anywhere, up trees, behind trees. It was stupid, but my only option.

I followed the signs that would take me to "Hidden Wood". Ironic or what? I kept looking in my wing mirrors, looking for a car that transported my chaser. I turned right, up a narrow winding road which would lead up to my only get-away. Hiding in the woods was a bit childish but it was the only place that I knew that wasn't only safe for other people but also safe for me, sort of. I was approaching the small area where cars were meant to be left. I parked and sat looking out of all the windows and mirrors I could, checking the area. It was then that I felt, saw and heard the roof crashing towards me as something heavy landed, on the top of the car. I screamed and stupidly locked all the doors. What was I doing? Now I was stuck, like sardines in a tin can.

Suddenly the weight was relieved as whatever had jumped onto my truck, leapt off, or got pulled off. I heard shouting and looked in the wing mirror and saw a couple of men wrestling with Elliot, who was sporting a murderous grimace. A leapt out of the now unlocked car and started, instinctively, backing up.

"Get out of here!" Shouted the less bulky one. I took his advice and started to run towards the woods as fast as I could. I was going so slowly, if only I could speed up I would be able to lose him, hopefully.

When I was under cover of the trees it all went so dark and cold. It was more eerie in here than it was out there with Elliot. I was thinking exactly that when I heard urgent voices way back from where I had started.

"Elliot Stop!" One of the men screamed out. I froze, he was loose. I heard rustling from somewhere behind me and then it stopped. I waited for him to speak but he just stood there. I knew he was there because I could feel his presence. I slowly, steadily turned round to face him. We stood gazing at one another for a short period of time. A weird emotion swept through my every muscle, every limb. Calmness. It was only when he spoke that the tension started to clench my muscles back to their original state.

"I found you."


	5. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 4**

My heart was pounding, and I couldn't breathe. I was going to faint, I knew it. I took a step backwards in an effort to keep myself on my feet. He snarled. A terrifying noise. Such a threatening poise did he take. It was then that I thought I would faint. But, yet again, I didn't.

"Calm down." I said in my own threatening yet calming voice.

He stayed in the same position for a minute or two, but after thinking about it he must have decided to ease off because he straightened up, but he did not change his blank expression, which in it's own way, was quite frightening. My eyes soared over his face, looking at his fine features. He was probably the most gorgeous male I had ever seen. Then my hazel eyes travelled down to his arms. His muscles bulged out under his tight, black top. I looked back up to his face and saw something else in his gaze. Humour. This angered me.

"What?" I asked in desperation, trying not to let my anger get the better of me.

"Nothing," he said.

He then did something to intensify the uncomfortable silence. He took a couple of sharp steps towards me. I took one step back in haste to get away from him but hit a tree. He took one more step towards me and pressed his body against mine. I tried as hard as I could to get away from him, but of course I was not as strong as the tree, nature just wouldn't allow it.

"You look scared," he whispered.

I tried not to breathe so my chest didn't press against his, this could only provoke him.

In this light he no longer looked my age. He looked much older, early twenties? His skin was ghostly white. But there was no moonlight. It was then that he reached up and touched my cheek. My body froze, literally. His touch was even colder than I remembered, if that was possible.

His red eyes gazed into mine, looking for something, perhaps for something that was even unknown to me. His hand caressed my cheek, not in a loving way, as if he didn't care whether he was being rough or not.

"I don't understand," I breathed heavily now. If it provoked him, so what? Nothing could be worse than this.

"Shh…" he whispered, "you don't want them to hear you." He glanced nervously over his shoulder.

The leaves stirred and the oncoming wind blew into my face, whispering dark secrets that would terrify me more than this, if that was possible. Elliot stood, looking over his shoulder into the trees, checking for the two men. I made my move. I tried to escape by pushing all my force against him. Tears streaked down my face as I tried to overcome him, but once he had got over his initial shock he steadied me back to the tree. I sobbed heavy tears that poured out of my piercing eyes and rolled down my cheeks as I tried to gain some self-control.

"Please," I managed to choke out, "I'm begging you, please, just let me go!"

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him and I saw that he was sorry. In every crease across his troubled face, I could see he was sorry. "I really am sorry. So, so sorry!" He looked as if he was pleading with me.

"But why me?" I looked directly at him.

"I…" He began but did not have time to end, it was then that I heard rustling leaves from somewhere near.

"There's no more time." He looked decided now.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm hungry." He answered, and with that he lifted my delicate chin, bent near and bit into my neck. The pain was unbelievable. I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.


	6. A Criminal's Daughter

Chapter 5

Unimaginable agony. The only words to describe it. Pain beyond measure. I kept screaming, but I couldn't hear myself. In fact all my senses were dull. I tried to move my hand but could not feel the muscle that would move it. I tried everything in my power to move the bloody thing but still it wouldn't budge, not in the slightest. I tried to close my mouth to stop myself from screaming, but once I had started, I couldn't stop.

I couldn't control my body and that frightened me. I could feel my blood pounding through my veins, rushing around. The only thing I could feel. The reason for this perhaps, was that the pain was coming from my veins. I was sure of it. Wherever there was blood running through my body, I could feel pain.

Was this death? Was I dead? This couldn't be heaven, you weren't meant to feel pain, were you? Or am I in hell? Oh, great, thanks god! Thanks for sending me to hell. Jesus Christ, I wasn't that bad in life was I? Well even if I was, you are a sad old git, for holding a grudge against me. I wasn't being rude, I was desperately trying to distract myself from the pain that was evidently going to destroy me. I was being stupid though. Just being expressive in the only way I knew. Violence. I was so alike my father.

It was then that I got all the flashbacks. Trying to be tough, but not succeeding. I saw myself, sitting on the grass, with my friends. At least I had thought they were my friends. In fact, this was the day I found myself alone, unwanted. Rejected by my friends just like I had been with my parents. My real parents. This was when I was much younger. The first time I had found friends, and then the memory of my dad had scared them off. They hadn't even met him. I barely had either. But I knew the story well enough. My 'Parents' never stopped telling me it. They thought I wanted to know.

The only thing I remember about my parents was that they always told me that I was a beauty. Not such a beauty with all the tears streaking down my face. I saw my eyes glisten with fresh tears as my old mates told what they had to do. Gemma, Chrissie, Tom, Ben and Shelley, who always had been my best friend.

"It's your dad, Poppy." Shelley spoke. The others must have outvoted her to tell me. She did not look comfortable. She was shifting from side to side.

"Which one?" I answered. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"The one, you never told us about." It was Chrissie this time. As soon as she spoke she looked as if she regretted it.

"What about him?" I asked. I watched as my memory faded before my eyes. I couldn't see it but I could still hear it.

"Our folks don't want us anywhere near you," it was Tom this time, "Sorry. Nothing personal."

"Yeah, but it is personal isn't it?" I heard those words as if another had spoken it. But at the same time, I remembered saying them.

There was no noise after that. My throat was throbbing with more pain than anywhere else in my body. I was still screaming.

"It was my dad who broke the law you know, not me!"

"Yeah we know," Chrissie answered, "it's just our folks don't want us hanging around with a criminal's daughter."

"Sorry." I heard Ben say. I had always liked Ben. I'd fancied him for a while. The fact that his parents felt the same had broken my heart. The picture came back and I watched the other copy of me, crumple under the words.

Gemma was the only one who hadn't spoken. I watched her looking at the other me. Just looking at this scene made me angrier. I knew what she was going to say. This next sentence had haunted me for years, and still crept into my dreams now.

"Why don't you just go Poppy? Nobody wants you here."

No more noise was heard. I screamed even harder in frustration and anger. With nothing to concentrate on everything faded back to darkness. Back to black. The pain started to ease back into my conscious mind. But this time it didn't stop at a barrier. It continued until it wasn't bearable. It was as if something was pushing down hard on me, from above. I was too weak. I couldn't resist to just let go, to "just go". I was going to let the pain win, when I heard someone talking. Just murmurs, then words. Then sentences.

"How long has she been screaming for?" It was a soft voice, but somehow I recognised it.

"Four days. It got worse a couple of minutes ago. Then it died down. She's going to do herself an injury." This voice I didn't know, but at the same time, it made me feel warm inside. The voice spoke again. "It can't be long now."

"Well I hope it isn't long. I wish she would just shut up. God, she's giving me a headache!" This man's voice was rough. I felt inclined to stop, due to the fact that other people were annoyed but also because my throat felt like sandpaper had been rubbed up and down it, thousands of times.

"Emmett! She can't stop herself. You should understand that. You didn't bloody shut up for two whole weeks."

"Shut your mouth Edward."

I expected a reply but nothing happened. Suddenly there was silence. I realised why, seconds later, because my throat had been relieved of the all too familiar strain of screaming. There were whispers, and people started to rustle things as they moved towards me. Where was I? Also how could I tell where everyone else was. In fact I could position every single person in this room. There was one who's temperature was so high I was surprised he wasn't shouting in pain. He should be burning up.

I studied every single person in the room. There was one in particular that interested me. She was different. I could tell it was a she, but I didn't know how. It sounded weird, but I could hear her heart, but no one else's. No I was wrong, I could hear two, three heartbeats. No four. But there was more than four people in the room. My head was throbbing, and I kept losing my concentration, which was probably causing the mistakes.

Yet again I was wrong, there was three bodies that burned with such an intense heat. It was the youngest girl that kept creeping into my mind. I listened to her heart, beating to a rhythm that constantly changed. Then something swept through my body. A desire so strong that it was overwhelming. My hand suddenly sprung out above me and I felt it try to grasp something in the air.

"You should get out of here Renesmee." Renesmee? I recognised that name.

"Why Jasper? I'm the one who knows her."

"You did know. That was before Elliot got out of control and picked her to have a snack with. Anyway. She looks strong, that will make her dangerous."

"Also she's a newborn." This was spoken by the man called Emmett. I recognised the rough voice.

What did newborn mean? I was sixteen. Nearly seventeen. And…dangerous? I used to try and be frightening to make myself look tough, but I was never able to scare anyone. So if I couldn't be frightening, thinking that I could be dangerous was just stupid.

"Jasper's right. Jacob, you should get her out of here." It was then that I found my voice. It hurt to speak but I desperately wanted to contradict them.

"I won't hurt her." I felt everybody freeze. Then I realised that someone was starting to approach me.

"Carlisle don't!"

"Edward, it's fine," said the man who was slowly walking towards me.

"Say that again miss." He was talking to me. I swiftly brought my arm down to my side. Which obviously freaked them because there were many gasps and growls. Like dogs.

Then my eyes shot open. I searched the faces that crowded the room and found Renesmee's.

"I won't hurt her."

**Please review!**


End file.
